


Whispers for a Nice Dream

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, POV Alternating, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Staying close to each other like this isn't a bad thing at all...





	1. Kaede's POV

I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is Rantarou sleeping like a baby.

I smile at his adorable face and poke his cheek several times, but he doesn’t budge. Then I wrap my arms around him and lean closer to his ear. “I love you, Tarou…” I whisper. “Please stay next to me like this... forever…” I say as kiss him on his cheek and nuzzle against his shoulder.

But then he groans a little, to my surprise. I get startled a bit and I try looking at him. His eyes are now open.

“E-eeeh…?! Eeeeeh…?!” I jump away from him while whimpering in huge embarrassment. I can also feel my face reddening.

“Eh…?” Rantarou is just as confused.

“D-d-did you hear that?!” I ask him with my voice cracking.

“Hear what?”

“J-just answer yes or no! Did you hear anything?!”

Rantarou blinks in confusion for a moment. “Uh, no…” he answers.

I sigh in relief, but then I realize Rantarou is already patting my head and smiling at me. I blush a bit, but I don’t mind at all.

“Anyway, it’s Saturday, so… you wanna go anywhere?” he asks me.

“Not really…” I say while yawning. “I’m still tired from yesterday…” I reply while lying down on the bed and bury my head on the pillow.

After burying my head for a while, I look at Rantarou again. This time his smile seems more… soothing. “I love you too, Kaede…” he tells me. “Promise I’ll stay next to you forever…” he says as he leans closer to kiss my lips gently.

I kiss him in return, and then he pulls me into his arms as we both continue kissing until we fall asleep again.

Staying this close to him isn’t a bad thing at all...


	2. Rantarou's POV

I went home late from my trip last night, so right now I’m still sleepy.

Still half asleep, but I’m kinda dreaming about Kaede wrapping her arms around me, and then she whispers, “I love you, Tarou… Please stay next to me like this... forever…”

After she kisses me on my cheek, I groan a bit and wake up to see her getting embarrassed.

“E-eeeh…?! Eeeeeh…?!” Kaede jumps away from me while whimpering in huge embarrassment. I can see her face becoming red like a tomato.

“Eh…?” I’m just as confused.

“D-d-did you hear that?!” she asks me with my voice cracking.

“Hear what?”

“J-just answer yes or no! Did you hear anything?!”

I blink in confusion for a moment, and then I realize what she did to me just now wasn’t a dream.

“Uh, no…” I lie to her. Don’t wanna embarrass her any further.

Kaede sighs in relief. I can only pat her head and chuckle at her adorable demeanor. She seems a bit surprised when she realizes it, but she doesn’t seem to mind at all.

“Anyway, it’s Saturday, so… you wanna go anywhere?” I ask her.

“Not really…” Kaede says while yawning. “I’m still tired from yesterday…” she replies while lying down on the bed and bury her head on the pillow.

After burying her head for a while, I can hear Kaede’s soft snoring from the pillow. Then she shifts her position sideways, and I can’t help but smile when I see her beautiful face. “I love you too, Kaede…” I whisper. “Promise I’ll stay next to you forever…” I say as I lean closer to kiss her lips gently.

I can feel her kissing me in return, and then I pull her into my arms as we both continue kissing until I fall asleep along with her.

Staying this close to her isn’t a bad thing at all...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...  
> Do I need to tell the same story from two POVs? Not really, but I just feel like it


End file.
